Broken Ice
by Sky n' Ice Queen Beilshmildt
Summary: [U/A] Jelsa - Un corazón roto busca confort, con el congelado de una de esas chicas que venden caricias al mejor postor. Ella rompió las reglas y abrió su corazón al extraño albino que necesitaba cariño; un oscuro pasado fue confiado y la tristeza confortada. La felicidad no es para ellos, ella no daba sus caricias por voluntad propia, ella necesitaba libertad y él podría dársela.
1. Ch I: Memories

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes usados en esta historia son propiedad... de alguien más que recibe mucho dinero, y como soy pobre y no tengo ni un quinto para comprar a estos fabulosos personajes, solo escribo sin fines de lucro, osea, no gano nada escribiendo esto (dhu)_ xD!

.

* * *

**Broken Ice**

.

**Ch I**

.

**Memories**

.

* * *

Jackson Frost es un joven de solo veintidós años de edad, actualmente cruza por una enorme decepción amorosa, aunque algo siempre le había dicho que su amor era imposible, después de todo está enamorado de la única persona que realmente le parece imposible en la faz de la tierra: la novia de su primo Bunnymund, la chica que desde que la conoció, cautivó su pequeño corazón… y solo tenía cinco años cuando aquello sucedió, aun lo recuerda perfectamente.

Su padre y su madre siempre han viajado mucho, por ello es que lo dejaron bajo la tutoría de su tío Aster desde los tres años, ha crecido desde entonces a un lado de su primo y tenido buenos amigos por ello, aunque que no te engañe su apariencia, pues debajo de esa mirada burlona del color del cielo, oculto bajo esos cabellos inhumanamente blancos y detrás de aquella piel pálida lechosa se esconde un chico astuto y frio a la hora de elegir sus amistades, no por algo es el hijo de un distribuidor de tecnología americano con muy buenas ganancias en el mercado global.

Por ello es que sus amigos han sido chicos que están lejos del interés que un niño al que se le puede cumplir cualquier capricho material pueda tener, niños con un futuro tan turbio y solitario como el que su apellido ofrece; Hiccup Horrendus Haddock es solo un joven de veintidós años con piel ligeramente bronceada, cabellos castaños lacios, luceros del color de aquella piedra preciosa llamada esmeralda, antes lucia como un pescado parlanchín pero gracias a los años ahora es todo un «Don» conocido en el mundo bajo como uno de los mafiosos más peligrosos por tener esa reputación de «barbaros» que toda su familia posee desde hace nueve generaciones, no por algo eran los únicos que hacían competencia a Capone en los años treinta.

Detrás de Hiccup siempre podremos encontrar a su sombra, su guardiana… una chica que desde pequeña había querido formar parte del ejército y sin embargo por la influencia política de su madre nunca lo consiguió, aprendiendo todo lo que sabe sola y en los bajos mundos, terminando por llegar a aquel lugar a sus veintiún años de edad, Merida Dunbroch, con raíces escocesas, una chica que eligió ser una guerrera para proteger no solo sus sueños, también a su mejor amigo. De cabello rojo fuego en rizos rebeldes que rara vez sujeta, orbes azul cyan hipnóticos y una fuerza de voluntad comparable solo con su valentía y fuerza, un arma mortal humana que se activa si decides lastimar a su protegido.

Por otro lado está el compañero de bajezas de Merida, Eugene Fintzherbert, conocido en el bajo mundo como Flynn Rider, con reputación intachable de manos agiles y el mejor para tretas veloces y silenciosas, un asesino retirado a pesar de poseer solo veintisiete años, trabajando actualmente en una casa de citas que más bien viene siendo un prostíbulo, a pesar de que Hiccup le ha ofrecido trabajo en su negocio, el chico Rider de cabellera chocolate ondulada y ojos almendrados ha declinado tales ofertas porque «tiene sus razones para continuar en aquel empleo» aunque nunca ha dicho a nadie cuales son aquellas «razones» que lo mantienen atado a un mundo tan asqueroso como la trata de personas, gobernadas en su mayoría por Alvin –enemigo acérrimo de los negocios de los Hooligans (la familia de Hiccup) –, y claro, por la familia South.

Es por eso que ver tan cabizbajo y tranquilo a Jack (para los amigos… y los enemigos por igual) resultaba mortalmente aterrador, el albino siempre era el alma de la fiesta, siempre sonriente, siempre alegre y bromista; bien era sabido por todos sus amigos el amor incondicional que Jack manifestaba a Toothiana Fair, y que, si bien nunca le dio alas al peli blanco tampoco aplastó sus sueños de ser correspondido en algún momento, al menos no de golpe como en aquella ocasión, pues aun retumbaban aquellas palabras dichas por Bunny en la cena familiar hace tres semanas:

…

—Tooth y yo tenemos algo que decirles —habló Bunny, había comenzado el discurso antes del postre, aquel primo del albino, un hombre de ya treinta años con el cabello gris humo y ojos verde pradera —. Como bien saben ya tenemos más de diez años siendo pareja, por ello pensé era hora de dar el siguiente paso.

» _Hace una semana le he hecho a Tooth la pregunta más importante de nuestras vidas. Ella había planeado una cena para celebrar una noticia que yo aún no entendía, decidí hacerlo ahí: pedirle que se casara conmigo._

» _Cuando me arrodillé frente a ella no entendía porque de la nada había comenzado a llorar hasta que me lo explicó con una simple frase: Hormonas de embarazada. No cabía en la felicidad de aquella noticia, además de todo ¡Tooth aceptó casarse conmigo! Toda mi felicidad parecía estar frente a mí, en bandeja de plata… es por ello que era deber mío el informarles que nuestra boda se celebrará en cinco meses._ »

…

Oh si, aun recordaba como su padre se levantaba de su asiento para abrazar a la feliz pareja y llenarlos de felicitaciones, su tío de la misma forma, fue su primo el único que notó como el rostro de Jack se volvía un tanto más pálido de lo acostumbrado, Sandy le había dedicado una mirada de esas de «tienes que ser fuerte por ahora aunque estés derrumbándote» y, así lo hizo. Se levantó de su asiento, estrechó la mano de su primo (con el que ni antes de conocer a Tooth había llevado bien) y abrazó a la mujer de cabello negro con algunos mechones de colores extravagantes y piel bronceada como la de su primo, con bellos luceros color violeta… fue durante su abrazo que le susurró al oído a la chica algo tan sencillo como lo es un «Felicidades» que si bien para cualquiera puede ser una sencilla palabra, para el chico Frost quemó cada letra al salir de su garganta.

—¡Y una mierda con esto! —gritó Flynn transcurrido el mes de aquella cena, estaba harto de no tener a su amigo-rival para hacer apuestas estúpidas (que siempre terminan en empate por terquedad de parte de ambos) y reír a carcajada suelta de las tonterías que se pueden llegar a realizar en el centro comercial por gente ajena a su círculo social.

—Eugene Fintzherbert, ¡Te he dicho que nada de palabrotas en mi restaurante! —la gerente de aquel establecimiento saltó de inmediato, a pesar de ser medio día y estar algo ligera la clientela, Tiana era muy exigente con aquel grupo de adolescentes que siempre concurría el restaurante de su familia en la bahía, después de todo por las mañanas sus hijos siempre estaban a unas mesas de distancia de su oficina en aquel lugar, jugando y estafando a su padre.

—Huy… lo siento Tiana, es que ya me he cansado de tener un zombie en nuestra mesa ¿Entiendes? ¡Solo hay que mirar al anciano! Me tiene harto su actitud. —La mujer de piel morena hizo caso y asomó su rostro desde la puerta de la oficina, tenía que darle la razón al decir que Jack lucia horrendo sentado en esa mesa con aspecto demacrado, aquello del mal de amores era simplemente el peor mal que algún jovencito podía sentir, ella lo sabía, después de todo lo había vivido a medias cuando su amiga llegó con la noticia de que Navin (su actual esposo) había aceptado ser su pareja para el baile…

Fue rara la manera en como Tiana y él terminaron enamorándose y su amiga siendo la primera en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, terminó con él y lo incitó a confesarse… su amiga pecaba de romántica. La gerente suspiró, la verdad es que ella sufría de lo mismo, era por ello que compadecía al joven y su devoto amor, aunque también sabía que no era más que un caso de amor platónico. Con esa idea terminó por salir de su oficina, la cerró correctamente y se dirigió a la cocina de su restaurante, terminando en menos de quince minutos –gracias a que algunas cosas ya se encontraban pre-cocidas –, un rico estofado de carne de res con verduras, el cual llevó a la mesa de los jóvenes y colocó frente al albino, quien pegó un pequeño salto de la sorpresa.

—Más te vale terminarte todo Frost, este va por la casa… sirve para animar el espíritu —mencionó la mujer morena mientras sonreía de manera maternal, Jack se limitó a hacer el amago de una sonrisa y comenzó a degustar el platillo, era obvio que no era lo que necesitaba, pero al menos tocó un poco su estado de ánimo, la cocina de la gerente del _Tiana's palace_ era mágica.

—Gracias, Tiana —agradeció el Frost sincero, mientras terminaba el alimento sin ninguna objeción, la peli rojaa en la mesa agradeció con la mirada a la mujer, quien se alejó de ahí en dirección a la mesa donde un hombre de la misma test se lamentaba por haber perdido ya más de cien dólares contra sus tramposos dos hijos y su astuta hija menor.

—Olvida las caras largas, que todo en esta vida es por algo ¿De acuerdo? Si ya estás en el fondo, solo queda subir —con ese consejo dejó solos a los chicos, con un pensativo Hiccup, una aliviada Merida y un Flynn refunfuñando la comida gratis al de ojos azules.

—Deberías hacer caso, Jack. No hay mal que por bien no venga —agregó el Haddock después de quedar solos, el mencionado rodó los ojos y terminó su comida.

—Claro —soltó con sarcasmo —, como cuando tienen que ir tus matones a cobrar los intereses de los préstamos que das ¿No, Hiccup? Solo les queda estar unidos y eso termina sacándolos adelante.

—Eso es algo diferente. Pero a la vez tiene mucho que ver —habló la Dunbroch mientras cruzaba sus brazos —. Pero ellos eligieron no pagar, por eso se hundieron. Tu estas eligiendo pensar que la boda de Toothiana con Bunny es el fin del mundo y por eso te estas revolcando en el fango, por idiota depresivo.

—Cuando te enamores lo entenderás.

—Cuando me enamore, no será de alguien con pareja. —El comentario mordaz de parte de la peli roja, tensó un poco las cosas, Flynn casi toma sus cosas y sale corriendo al sentir las miradas hostiles que ambos se estaban dirigiendo, azul y cyan chocando firmemente… hasta que la de él desistió.

—Vale, ganaste, maldita osa.

Jack dejó en la mesa un billete de cien dólares y se levantó resignado, no era de su gusto el perder, nunca le había agradado, pero no había de otra, su amiga tenía razón, desde siempre supo que aquello era imposible pareció que se había encaprichado con la mujer de luceros violeta y solo ahora que en verdad el «reto» había sido perdido totalmente, era que podría seguir adelante… quería hacerlo, seguir su camino, enamorarse con la pasión con la que ella y su primo se miraban, entregar cada aspecto suyo a otra persona y como si fuera una ruleta rusa confiar ciegamente en ella, más para ello primero necesitaba superarla, de una vez y para siempre.

Si bien en la preparatoria y en la universidad había tenido algunas novias sin importancia alguna, solo para distraerse de su realidad y de sus sueños imposibles, de aquel amor platónico que sentía, más incluso con ello nunca llegó a más de unos besos y caricias ¿Cómo admitir que el rompe corazones Jack Frost nunca había estado con alguien? Bueno, solo Hiccup lo sabía (porque al final de cuentas, eran mejores amigos), así que prácticamente era un novato en esto de las relaciones sentimentales… y la única persona a la que podría preguntarle era Eugene o Merida… porque Hiccup solo había salido un par de años con su amiga de la infancia –ahora su empleada –, así que prácticamente estaba descalificado.

—¡Hey Frosty, espera! —escuchó la voz del de ojos chocolate llamarlo, por andar metido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de lo rápido que había llegado a su automóvil, Flynn había tenido que correr para darle alcanzance.

—¿Qué necesitas Flynn? —sin mirarlo a la cara, abriendo su carro, preguntó.

—S que ni a ti ni a Hiccup les gusta el lugar donde trabajo, pero para distraerte un poco, se me ocurrió que sería un buen lugar para que fueras aunque sea solo una noche.

—… ¿Qué?

—Sí, mira… no necesitas acostarte con alguien, pero al menos puedes distraer la mente… si aceptas, Hicc ya dijo que va. Pero tú tienes la última palabra… ven esta noche, aunque sea un rato.

El albino observó sobre el hombro al Fintzherbert, lucia algo nervioso, pero era normal si de cajón al invitarlos iría el que descubrieran la razón por la que seguía trabajando en aquel sitio, por ello el que les ofreciera aquella invitación era nuevo… Jack pasó saliva y sintiéndose como si acabara de firmar el pacto con el mismísimo diablo, viró sobre su eje ciento ochenta grados y asintió a su amigo unos centímetros más alto que él, recibiendo una sonrisa y un pulgar arriba en respuesta, en verdad sentía que acababa de vender su alma, pero no podía jactarse de sus decisiones y un pequeño cambio a su rutina de deprimirse día a día no haría mal.

—¡Bien! Entonces yo le aviso a los chicos, te envío la dirección por un correo, no se te olvide borrarlo después… más te vale estar a las diez que Hicc termina de trabajar y, por amor a lo que sea lo que creas, ve presentable, en esos lugares te juzgan mucho por como vayas vestido.

—Como digas Flynn… nos vemos entonces.

Dicho esto volvió a girar y entró Jack a su auto, solo para escuchar como el castaño se alejaba probablemente de regreso al restaurante para terminar su comida y de paso avisarle su respuesta al resto del grupo… quizá era muy tarde para jactarse de su respuesta decir que mejor no. Tragó saliva y encendió el motor de su clásico Shelby Ford Mustang 68 GT500KR color negro, sin duda de los mejores automóviles que podría haber siempre. La música de su estéreo comenzó a sonar y su mundo alrededor desapareció, en su auto y en las calles todos podrían irse a la mierda, más incluso ahora no podría dejar de pensar que su mundo no era tan malo comparado con el de cualquiera que estuviera siendo explotado en aquel bajo mundo como las personas que formaban parte del lugar donde el chico Rider trabajaba de guardia.

De hecho no se encontraba tan equivocado.

…

Si ella tuviera que juzgar su vida, diría que su sufrimiento lo estaba pagando por cualquier céntimo de felicidad que su hermana menor estuviera disfrutando lejos de aquel mundo, no le importaba hundirse en el mismo infierno si fuera por el bienestar de su hermana menor. Desde el momento en que nació su existencia estaba maldita, lo entendía a la perfección, después de todo ¿No eran sus padres unos corredores de bolsa del bajo mundo? Ella conocía de vista –aunque en esos momentos no comprendía –, lo que sus padres hacían. El lavado de dinero y la compra de propiedades para acciones ilícitas era a lo que se dedicaban, de fachada eran corredores de bolsa con lo que limpiaban el dinero de aquellos que llegaban a recurrir a ellos, después de todo si querías que tu dinero fuera limpiado, nada mejor que recurrir a la familia Arendelle.

De aquel matrimonio había nacido ella, Elsa Arendelle, una pequeña de cabello rubio platinado con luceros color azul cobalto, que a pesar de su inocencia comprendía a medias el mundo en el que había nacido, sin embargo en cuanto supo que tendría una hermana había pedido a sus padres algo que ellos mismos habían estado pensando desde antes: el renunciar a ello y dedicarse únicamente a la familia y a empleos legales… más nada salió como se había esperado, el destino le dio por jugar con la vida de aquella familia y los enemigos que se habían conseguido con aquella decisión eran quizá, demasiado rencorosos.

Poco después del nacimiento de la segunda hija de los Arendelle, Ana, estos fueron invitados a una cena en casa de unos viejos amigos… todo resultó bien, en casa tanto Elsa como Ana que aún eran muy pequeñas para soportar una cena tan noche, eran cuidadas por el señor Gepeto, un vecino amable con un pequeño nieto al cual cuidaba como si su hijo fuese, por ello al llegar la media noche y que no hubieran estado de regreso, la pequeña de seis años se alarmó un poco, enviando al señor de regreso a su casa con su nieto. Una vez que estuvieron fuera, Elsa llamó por teléfono a sus padres, alcanzando a contestar su malherido padre, el cual advirtió a ella que huyera de casa junto con su hermana… y eso hizo.

De inmediato que colgó salió corriendo en dirección a la alcoba de su hermana para tomarla en brazos y salir de la casa, viviendo cerca de los suburbios es que pudo llegar con relativa facilidad y oculta gracias a las calles, a la parte central de la ciudad, donde se acercó a una casa hogar que con anterioridad había visto, donde una señora conocida como Ellie era la encargada general del lugar; llamó a la puerta tanto como pudo y fue atendida rápidamente, la señora sorprendida recibió a la pequeña y algunos documentos que Elsa le entregó entre los que destacaba el testamento de sus padres y papeles de registros y más.

Explicando a grandes rasgos a la señora, la pequeña Elsa convenció a la mujer de que al cumplir la chica los veintiún años, le explicara su origen y reclamara todo lo que era suyo, que la cuidara y que pasara lo que pasara, no le dijera nada hasta entonces, pues ella se encargaría de mantenerla a salvo de aquel que la buscara. Ellie no quería aceptar pues entendía el enorme sacrificio que la peli platinada haría para salvar a su hermanita, pero por lo mismo le dijo que no se preocupara y la dejó marchar de vuelta a la casa, llegando solo unos momentos antes de que su hogar fuera violentamente allanado por aquellos que eran los responsables de la muerte de sus padres tan solo unas horas antes… Elsa nunca olvidaría la sonrisa de aquel chico de diecisiete años al mirarla.

Soltó un suspiro mientras sus luceros cobalto seguían perdidos en la ventana polarizada del lugar, la noche poco a poco caía y con ello su tortura diaria iniciaría, si por ella fuera, el no crecer le hubiera agradado en demasía, pero el tiempo transcurre e inevitablemente uno tiene que crecer, incluso si tu mente no puede madurar más de lo que ya lo ha hecho, lo único que le daba la fuerza para mantenerse de pie y con su recia mirada por arriba de todos, era el saber que nunca habían hallado a su hermana menor, ni lo harían hasta que fuera demasiado tarde y que todas las cuentas de su familia tuvieran claves diferentes de donde ni ella pudiera acceder al dinero.

Pero lo material le venía importando poco, el bienestar de la pequeña Anna, de cabello color caramelo y el mismo color de ojos que ella, con algunas pecas que su regordete rostro dejaba entre ver con solo unos meses de nacida que era como la recordaba, era lo que la llenaba de fuerza para seguir adelante, para seguir de pie en aquel infierno al que tenía que llamar vida diaria; cerró sus ojos y se alejó de la ventana, de nada servía observar todo el exterior si nada cambiaría, en el reloj las ocho menos diez se marcaban, todas comenzaban a ser maltratadas y obligadas a mostrarse y venderse al mejor postor, tenía hasta eso suerte de no tener que ir con cualquier estúpido que llegara a aquel sitio, su indudable belleza natural había hecho que los malditos dueños de aquel clandestino negocio tuvieran que elevar a tanto su cuota que solo los que poseyeran las mejores ofertas podrían tenerla en aquella cama de la habitación que tenía designada.

Porque tenía fama en aquel mundo, un porte inigualable, una mirada que te hiela hasta la médula de los huesos y un cuerpo que solo una reina podría tener, si, la «Reina del Hielo, la Reina de las Nieves» era el premio que pocos se podían comprar, para lástima de ella, el dueño de aquella casa era uno de ellos, por eso cada vez que se le antojaba la usaba como si de una muñeca desechable se tratase… al menos hoy no era uno de esos días, estaba tan de buen humor debido al nuevo «cargamento» que había llegado desde Rusia de una forma tan barata, que no parecía tener ánimo de joder su existencia. Esa era una excelente noticia.

—Parece que Hans esta de muy buen humor hoy —mencionó una de las chicas que se encontraba limpiando, a diferencia del resto de las chicas en el lugar, ella lucía una larga falda de color violeta junto con una playera de manga larga y cuello redondo, todo un caso mirases por donde mirases, incluso su larga cabellera de color rubio te hacía pensar en ello, sus orbes verde esmeralda relucían con una energía extraña en aquel sitio.

—Claro Rapunzel, porque su nuevo y barato negocio le salió a la perfección… —soltó de forma monocorde Elsa, quien observaba el panorama de forma calculadora, sabía que la chica le gustaba usar aquella peluca para que su madre la dejara ayudarla aunque sea en las labores de limpieza del lugar, madre Gothel era la madrota de aquel prostíbulo y ella era su hija, por lo tanto era la única que sin importar el precio, nunca estaría a la venta —. De todas formas ¿No es muy tarde para que sigas por aquí? Siempre te vas como por eso de las seis y ya van a dar las ocho de la noche.

—Bueno… estoy esperando a un amigo…

—De nuevo con eso, ya te dije que no confíes en ninguno de ellos. —La mirada de hielo de Elsa terminó de recorrer el lugar, se paseó por la habitación en compañía de su amiga de tono real de cabello castaño y al fin se decidió por volver a subir, no había hoy nadie que alcanzara su precio, tampoco es como si le importara.

—Lo sé, lo sé, créeme, pero él es… diferente. Tú lo conoces, es el chico… Flynn Rider, el que sacó al par de borrachos problemáticos la otra noche.

—Ah… él… cierto. Es diferente al resto de ratas de este sitio… pero igual tiene su reputación, Hans no lo hubiera contratado de no ser así.

—Bueno… yo he querido confiar en él… ¿Si? De todas formas, cuento contigo para escucharme, madre siempre me dejará platicar contigo si lo necesito, para ella al menos tú eres sensata y realista entre todas.

—No me importa lo que ella opine de mí. Ten cuidado Rapunzel… yo volveré a mi alcoba, cuídate. —Ante tal despedida la oji verde se limitó a sonreír mientras observaba a Elsa enfundada en su hermoso vestido azul hielo, subir las escaleras al piso más alto de aquel edificio, al parecer no estaba de humor.

La chica, Rapunzel, no tuvo que esperar demasiado para encontrarse con la persona que esperaba ver cada día con más ansias que el anterior, pues al dar las ocho en punto, el de orbes chocolate apareció por la puerta de servicio, siendo recibido por una entusiasta chica que de inmediato saltó a abrazarlo. Estaban enamorados, uno del otro, pero para poder estar juntos él debía de sacarla de aquel mundo y, quizá hace un par de meses le parecía inconcebible la idea de alejar a la hija de la madrota del bajo mundo… si no hubiera escuchado lo que escuchó por casualidad aquella noche; su razón de seguir en aquel lugar, al servicio de la persona que más aborrecía de todos, un patán que se creía con clase, una sucia rata callejera con aires de dandi, Hans Southem.

Faltaban dos horas para que sus amigos llegaran, el comenzaba su turno de guardia y su adorada flor seguía limpiando algunas cosas, su trabajo era relativamente sencillo, revisar entrada y salida de aquel sitio, muchas eran llamadas para ser llevadas a prostituirse fuera de aquel edificio, claro, solo aquellos que pagaran bien eran los que conseguían sacar a sus predilectas, era obvio que Elsa nunca había estado entre aquel selecto grupo, era mucho el riesgo que tenía el South si la dejaba salir, su rostro era sin duda igual al de su madre, sería reconocida con facilidad por el mundo. Dadas las diez de las noche fue que Flynn recibió a quienes tenía un gusto de recibir, sin embargo antes de entrar concretamente al edificio, Rapunzel fue presentada a ellos, Merida fue la primera en aceptar a la chica en el grupo, al decir que hasta eso el chico ni tenía malos gustos, soltando una carcajada por el rostro sonrojado de ella y siendo coreada casi de inmediato por Hiccup, de parte del albino consiguieron solo una pequeña risa.

No estaba de humor, no entendía porque mierda había tomado una ducha, se puso una camisa de vestir azul celeste, un traje negro con toques blanquecinos en sus hombros como si fuera escarcha nevada, zapatos de punta negros con agujeta y una corbata gris claro medio suelta al cuello; que ropa de vestir no le faltaba, porte mucho menos, solo era el hecho de que llevar aquello le era bastante incómodo, ni terminaba por acostumbrarse a dejar de lado sus converse de botín, sus bermudas, sus chaquetas y sobre todo, su libertad de poder vestirse como quisiera y como se sintiera cómodo… pero debería ir acostumbrándose ¿No? Tarde o temprano esa sería la forma que tendría que usar para ir a trabajar, por algo era el heredero de la empresa de sus padres, su hermana Maggie aún tenía solo quince años y no quería que ella no tuviera elección de lo que sería su futuro, por ello él se encargaría y dejaría que ella fuera lo que deseara: pintora, bailarina, enfermera, cantante, escritora… fuese lo que fuese, él la apoyaría.

Merida llevaba un traje de vestir para chica de color verde oscuro, le daba la movilidad que buscaba y claro, le dejaba llevar sus armas favoritas ocultas y sin tener que dar explicación, que era una guardaespaldas, la de más confianza del castaño, el cual tenía un traje negro y una camisa de vestir vino, su corbata del mismo color que su traje y su cabello despeinado, teniendo a pesar de todo un arma entre sus ropas, porque si antes era un chiquillo que no podía defenderse solo, ahora gracias a su agilidad y a horas en el gimnasio (en compañía de sus amigos antes mencionados), habían hecho mella en él –en compañía de la adolescencia –, de la mejor manera posible.

—Bien, entonces entren rápido, supongo que llamarán un poco la atención, no todos los días dos herederos se presentan en la casa del menor de los South… ese bastardo tiene suerte de que la «madre» de Punzie trabaje con el… —habló Rider.

—Ya sabes que lo que necesites, cuentas con nosotros —le recordó Hiccup a su amigo, Flynn sonrió confiado y asintió, se acercó a Jack y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Quita esa cara de amargado, relájate, si algo no llama o llama tu atención avísame.

El chico Frost se limitó a asentir y reafirmar que, no se encontraba de humor y que hubiera sido mejor no salir de la cama.

—Bien, suerte chicos… y con cuidado, que el idiota de Hans es un maniático peligroso… siempre anda presumiendo como mató a cuatro de sus doce hermanos para que no le tocaran solo migajas.

—Solo es un idiota… —susurró malhumorado Jack, entrando al fin a aquel edificio donde la oscuridad reinaba y, sería el lugar donde su destino lo alcanzaría.

* * *

**.**

**PRIMERO QUE NADA subí hace un tiempo el resumen de este fanfic a mi Tumblr personal, un enorme gracias a: andyflynn26, zakurohatsune y fanloca-123 por sus like y su pequeño comentario, en serio, me ha encantado y esos likes me inspiraron para escribir, pero madre musa inspiración me abandonó al grado de que ni en el rol pude postear (?) xD!**

**Me inspiré mientras escuchaba "Vendedora de caricias" y la idea salió :P aquí también subiré el fanfic, dudo mucho el hacer lemmon porque nunca he escrito uno en mis fics xD! Pero las palabrotas no faltaran, además de que se trataran situaciones fuertes ¿La idea llama la atención? Bueno está publicada de todas formas xD! Y… Pues espero les guste :3 **

**No pude publicar las fichas de los personajes ¬¬ ni estoy en mi casa, pero igual, ojalá la historia llame la atención xD! Gracias por leer~**

**.**

* * *

_×º°"˜`"°º×_

…

…

¿Reviews? Escuché por ahí que bajas un kilo por cada uno (?)

…

…

_×º°"˜`"°º×_

_._

**S**k**y n' I**c**e **_Queen_** B**eilshmild**t. **_Lovely charm._

**.**

.


	2. Ch II: Talking to the moon

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes usados en esta historia son propiedad... de alguien más que recibe mucho dinero, y como soy pobre y no tengo ni un quinto para comprar a estos fabulosos personajes, solo escribo sin fines de lucro, osea, no gano nada escribiendo esto (dhu)_ xD!

.

* * *

**Broken Ice**

.

**Ch II**

.

**Talking to the moon**

.

* * *

Había dos cosas de las que Jack estaba seguro, tenía muy en claro desde que pisó el umbral de aquel sitio: la primera era que, en definitiva no quería estar ahí y la segunda, aquel niñato con patillas estúpidamente marcadas era un imbécil y lo que le sigue. Debía de encontrar pronto como librarse de aquello aunque la verdad el sabor ardiente y dulce del vodka comenzaba a pasarle un poco de factura, como cada viernes por la noche, a decir verdad su aguante para con el alcohol no era elevado, lo sabía, por ello seguía tomando, porque no era necesario mucho tiempo para conseguir que su dolor se mitigara aunque fuera por esos instantes de embriaguez, lo malo de esa noche radicaba principalmente en una cosa: si no podía conducir, necesitaría que Merida lo llevase ¿Pero realmente la peli roja aceptaría solo sacarlo como si nada después de el camino recorrido y lo que habían hecho para que él asistiera? La respuesta era bastante obvia también...

No.

No lo sacaría de aquel sitio con olor a sexo y perfume barato solo para que fuera a tirarse a su profundo hoyo auto-cavado de depresión por corazón roto, por ello era que sus labios volvían a sentir el frío de aquel vaso de la bebida embriagante que en algún momento en sus divagaciones, su amigo castaño le terminó por rellenar. Sentía un escozor en sus manos solo por seguir en aquel lugar, esperaba que su padre nunca se enterara de aquel desliz suyo o en definitiva terminaría muy, pero muy mal parado con su familia y no por como lo llegaran a ver, más bien era que una persona de importante estatus social no podía darse los mismos lujos que el resto de la población. Decidir estaba entre esos lujos.

Chasqueó la lengua y bebió todo el interior de su vaso de golpe, el ardor en su garganta le hizo prestar atención a su alrededor, concretamente en el sitio donde estaba sentado: el lugar era un edificio de planta baja, sótano y tres pisos más, sabía también, por las palabrerías innecesarias por parte del Southem, que en el sótano estaban las más nuevas de sus mercancías, cada una drogada para que no se opusieran al trato que recibieran, además de que el espacio para que cada una estuviera en su «cuarto» era no más que un espacio dividido por cortinas con catre viejo y sábanas sucias, tampoco era como si necesitaran algo más, al menos a parecer de todos los que manejaban el sitio.

Luego estaban los sitios superiores. En la planta baja que era donde todos los clientes eran recibidos -y donde actualmente estaba aquel grupo de amigos -, un espacio con luces de neón que daban un ambiente de misticismo, las ventanas estaban selladas y los cristales estaban pintados de color negro, para definir los asientos de aquellos que llegara a detenerse a «pensar» a quien deseaban, estaban colocados sillones individuales de cuero negro con una mesa de descanso cerca por cada cuatro sillones. Una que otra cortina azul marino adiamantada estaba colgando en la habitación, dando el ambiente de casa de citas misteriosa tan popular de aquel prostíbulo, además de que, justo a un costado de las escaleras que daban a los pisos superiores se encontraba una barra donde a elección del cliente se le servía una bebida con el coste apropiado.

Definitivamente aquel lugar le causaba un asco enorme... Lo peor era, quizás, el que su mejor amigo estaba siendo engatusado hábilmente por una muchacha de cabello negro como el ébano, con una figura voluptuosa y una actitud decidida a no perder a su presa... en definitiva, Hiccup tenía un serio problema con las mujeres de fuerte carácter, quizás era de familia ya que la madre del muchacho también era una «fierecilla difícil de domar» bajo las propias palabras de su padre Estoico. Jack resopló mientras dejaba el vaso en la mesa, el ambiente era embriagador y cada chica del lugar era bella, pero no lo eran lo suficiente como para llamar su atención, por ello terminó por colocar sus manos sobre su cabeza y hundir la misma en sus rodillas, era frustrante para sí mismo el sentirse tan... patético e inútil.

…

Era la tercera vez que llamaban a su puerta con tanta insistencia, se sentía asqueada por si quiera entender lo que aquella exasperación significaba, era obvio, solo se podía significar que abajo había clientes con el suficiente dinero para comprar sus caricias y llenar su alcoba con su inmundo ser... eso y que, seguramente Hans quería que ella precisamente se les presentara enfrente; nunca la había gustado hacer ese tipo de cosas, cada ocasión deseaba con tanto ahínco el volver a tener diez o doce años, aunque a estas alturas sabía que incluso con esa edad, llegaría a venderla al mejor postor, porque ese peli rojo no tenía corazón alguno, era de hielo puro.

Justo como el suyo.

La peli platinada soltó un gruñido en cuanto su mano tomó la perilla de su cuarto para virarla, al otro lado se encontraba una chica de cabello rubio largo, Elena, quien se encontraba en ese sitio por una deuda que su padre tenía con Alvin, el socio de Hans, un tipo indeseable al que el idiota de Hans debía agradecer por poseer tantas y tantas chicas que obligadas a esa vida, terminaban como Elena y ella misma en el mejor de los casos... en el peor, una fosa común era el desdichado final que cualquiera que intentara traicionar a alguno de esos dos, tenía. La peli platinada soltó un suspiro para relajarse una mínima parte y con un gesto de su mano izquierda, que era la que no sujetaba la perilla, para que la chica frente a ella se adentrase a sus aposentos, lo cual evidentemente hizo, pues cuando Elsa se alejó de la puerta hacia su tocador, Elena dio un paso adentro y cerró tras de sí la puerta.

—Elsa, Hans quiere que... —la de rubios cabellos del color del trigo, comenzó a hablar de inmediato encontró privacidad en aquel sitio de paredes pintadas de un azul hielo con algunos adornos de cristales de fantasía y luces de neón azul oscuro, una habitación un tanto más elaborada que el resto, con una cama tamaño matrimonial con sábanas y una colcha de color azul petróleo, entre vista gracias a cortinas de seda blancas a modo de dejar aquello como una cama «digna para la reina del hielo» como el desvergonzado parásito dueño de aquel negocio podrido, decía.

—Entiendo lo que ese maldito quiere, solo no me encuentro de humor para bajar —soltó mientras tomaba una botella de vidrio con un contenido ambarino en ella, el cual sirvió en una copa transparente hasta casi llegar al borde, comenzando a tomar de ella casi de inmediato. El ardor en su garganta era algo que le recordaba cual podrido era su día a día en aquel inmundo lugar y, cuanto era capaz de soportar por la felicidad de quien aún sin conocer el rostro de como era actualmente, era en centro de su universo... su pequeña hermanita Ana.

—Nunca estas de humor pero terminas bajando... comprendo que tu situación es diferente a todas nosotras, pero de igual forma sigues aquí. —Una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en los belfos coloreados de un púrpura seco que hora mismo también adornaba la orilla de la copa de vidrio, la cual recibió un trago hondo que dejó a la mitad el contenido. —Yo bajaré por ahora, solo diré que Hans no ha dejado de hablar como cotilla de sus negocios sucios y, de como quiere que alguien engatuse a esos dos clientes «especiales» de allá abajo, pero como nadie además de Heather ha llamado su atención...

—Manda a su «_Joker»_ a hacer el trabajo, lo se, es lo que el cerdo siempre hace—bramó entre dientes Elsa, quien justo después de soltar aquello, terminó su bebida, resintiendo un tanto aquello esta vez, era la tercera copa que tomaba de la misma forma aquella noche, no estaba mal pero sí algo mareada.

—Corres con la suerte de que esta ocasión, son bastante atractivos ¡No creas que lo digo como consuelo lastimero! —se apresuró a corregirse a sí misma —, solo que no todas contamos con ese privilegio, la mayoría de los que llega a este lugar son tipos asquerosos. A ti al menos te trata mejor que a muchas aquí, Elsa.

—Si quieres un mejor trato, deja que te quite a toda tu familia, tu vida, tus sueños y anhelos... tu futuro... tu corazón —la oji azul mayor sabía que a estas alturas, el sabor amargo en su boca era causa de una diversa al alcohol, del cual volvió a servirse media copa para acabarla de forma veloz —. Creo que así obtendrás un mejor trato ¿Porque no lo intentas?

La ironía y el sarcasmo en aquella frase causó un tanto de arrepentimiento en Elena, pues sabía que de entre todas en aquel sitio, la única con la vida peor que un trapo sucio era esa mujer frente a ella, quien se mantenía con una actitud recia y un temple de hielo que inclusive con algunos tragos de whisky encima, se encontraba en ella.

—Como sea, bajemos antes de que ese idiota tome la estúpida decisión de subir y bajarme a rastras... me asquea estar cerca de él —arrastrando solo dos o tres sílabas fue que se alejó de su tocador donde se encontraba el juego de bebidas de diversos colores junto a algunas botellas de perfume, una caja de música, un alajero y su maquillaje correctamente ordenado. Se alejó de aquello y abrió la puerta de par en par...

—Toma aire, me voy adelantando. —Elena, pasando junto a ella, le dio una palmada al hombro a aquella mujer de temple de hielo quien mantenía la mirada perdida en la pared frente a donde su puerta estaba hace unos momentos... porque a pesar de los años, estaba asqueada de su vida, de la idea de repetir lo mismo al gusto de ese patán peli rojo. Con una mueca fue que le agradeció a su compañera de prisión e inhaló profundamente.

—Gracias... —susurró y aquello llegó a los oídos de aquella joven de diecisiete años que bajaba los escalones a aquel infierno diario, mismo camino que tomaría una y otra vez ella misma desde hace un par de años atrás y, muy probablementr seguiría tomando hasta el final de sus días.

Al mal paso, darle prisa.

Pensó, pero no se esperaba que aquella noche el destino le jugara una carta que ni ella misma esperaba, porque lo mejor y lo peor de esta vida te toma así como una curva en pleno partido de baseball, inesperado y con la guardia baja, porque para una vendedora de caricias ¿Qué es el amor en un sitio de peor calaña que el último infierno de la _Divina Comedia_? Un sueño al que lejos de renunciar sabe que no tiene la mínima oportunidad, pero ya se ha dicho, el destino es caprichoso, enredado y misterioso, su forma de hacer las cosas resulta peculiar en algunas ocasiones, como simple en otras y en definitiva, Elsa Arendelle no esperaba que en aquella noche ni en ninguna otra, su camino cambiara tanto solo por bajar aquellos escalones.

…

El reloj marcaba las once con quince minutos, era demasiado tarde y ella seguía afuera... que bueno, la fiesta era tan buena que había perdido la noción del tiempo, el detalle radicaba en que su padre la reñiría como un loco cuando llegara a casa, pues específicamente le había dicho que no la quería después denlas diez y media fuera de la cama ¡Hay no, hay no! Sus trenzas color caramelo estaban agitándose de lo veloz que iba su motocicleta, se suponía que en el área no debía de ir a una velocidad mayor a veinte kilómetros por hora y ella a poco más de cincuenta, otro regaño a la lista de Carl... extrañaba a la comprensiva de su madre pero entendía que ante la enfermedad nada se podía hacer.

Veinte años y ella no terminaba por entender el porque de la sobreprotección de sus padres para con ella, como si tuvieran miedo a que saliera a encontrarse con algo en específico, eso sumado a la recién adquirida actitud gruñona de su viudo padre, volvía a Ana la única adolescente de su universidad que a las once y veinte estaba en su casa a punto de recibir una reprimenda; estacionando su vehículo frente al azul de su viejo fue que logró suspirar, se sacó el casco y dejó que su flequillo se acomodara rebelde sobre su frente y sus ojos de color azul eléctrico, observó aquella construcción colorida que durante toda su vida la había cobijado, sin embargo cada noche a cierta hora aparecía un dolor punzante en su pecho.

Los doctores le habían asegurado que no sucedía nada malo con su cuerpo y que quizá, era un estado mental o algún tic en su cuerpo, pero ella sentía una angustia terrible además del dolor, aquello la llevó a respirar profundamente, algo dentro de sí le hacía girar la mirada al cielo y a enfocarla en la luna, aquella noche brillaba con tal esplendor que opacaba el brillo de las estrellas, no recordaba una luna llena tan bonita en años, deseó que nada malo ocurriese y terminando de estacionar bien aquella motocicleta deportiva fue que bajó y caminó con sus botas de estilo combate hasta debajo de la rodilla, hasta el pórtico de la casa, sacó sus llaves y con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido fue que las insertó en la cerradura y abrió, cuidando el no hacer demasiado ruido fue que entró y cerró la puerta.

Algo tras de sí misma rechinó y contuvo el soltar un «mierda» desde el fondo de su alma, cuando reconoció que tan cerca de ella había sonado, giró con cuidado mientras rezaba a todos los dios habidos y por haber, deidades y seres mitológicos, inclusive rogaba a la luna para que la salvara de dicho sermón. No importó mucho, rezar o no, no vino importando a la hora de notar el rostro del cascarrabias de su padre, Carl Fredricksen, le hizo pensar en desmayarse en ese mismo instante, en cambio colocó sus labios a modo de dejar ver como si se tratase de que ella diera un beso, con aquello dejó escapar:

—Uh... ok... estoy en problemas... —con ayuda de la silla eléctrica, el hombre mayor de cabello blanquecino por la edad (antes castaño), llegó hasta la planta alta para quedar justo frente a ella, el volúmen del aparato auditivo del viejito estaba en un volumen bajo y aquello no le había permitido escuchar lo dicho por la oji azul joven-adulta, de igual forma era mejor así, sus propios gritos lo hubieran molestado.

—¿¡Se puede saber que horas son estas de llegar a casa, jovencita!? Es demasiado, DEMASIADO tarde ¡Me tenías con el alma colgando de un hilo, Ana! —comenzó el Fredicksen —. Hay niña, pudo haberte pasado algo, hay mucho peligro allá afuera, si Ellie estuviera con nosotros, te hubiera salido a buscar inclusive en pijama.

—Ya... ya se, solo perdí la noción del tiempo en la reunión papá... no volverá a suceder.

—Claro que no jovencita ¡Estas castigada hasta nuevo aviso! —bramó aquel hombre mayor y el rostro de la peli castaña se transfiguró en uno de susto ¡El baile! ¡La salidas con Tink y las chicas! ¡No!

—No, no, no, padre espera... ¿Castigada? Es la primera vez que llego tarde en toda mi vida ¡La graduación está a la vuelta de la esquina! No me hagas esto —medio chilló Ana, el señor ya regresaba a la silla para subir, todo el recorrido hasta el piso superior fue perseguido por una insistente hija adoptiva suya para que le retirara el castigo.

Ahora mismo agradecía el haber disminuído el volumen... de reojo miro a la chica, a pesar de no ser biológicamente hija suya y de su amada esposa, la habían criado juntos e inclusive tenía mucho de aquella mujer a la que inclusive ahora seguía amando como cuando dio el «si acepto» en aquella iglesia con la alegre familia de ella y la monocromática familia de él. Si... Ana tenía mucho de su amada esposa pero también de él mismo, era terca, testaruda, al final de cuentas buena, cuando se molestaba tenía su genio, era la niña a la que aceptando que su esposa no podía concebir, habían tomado en brazos, adoptado y criado como suya... pero su edad se acercaba y pronto debería de decirle toda la verdad a esa intrépida niña que había visto crecer.

—... y terminé pasando aritmética con siete así que mis calificaciones no están tan mal... espera ¿Qué dije? —la jovencita se detuvo justo en el marco de la habitación de quienes para ella eran sus padres y observó con ojitos de borrego a medio morir al viejo... uh... malditos ojos, ese truco se lo había enseñado Ellie, además con su foto en su mesa de noche aquel truco era más efectivo.

—Arg ¡Está bien! Puedes ir al baile ese ¡Pero ese jovencito Kristoforo o como sea, debe venir a pedirme permiso!

—Le vas a cerrar la puerta en la cara... otra vez...

—Se ve sospechoso, no es mi culpa.

—Papá, todos se ven sospechosos para ti.

—Ya, ya. Ve a tu cuarto a dormir antes de que cambie de opinión —ordenó a la castaña, quien besó la mejilla del hombre y salió pirada de ahí.

—Te adoro papá, buenas noches —y con ello corrió a su cuarto a dos puertas de ahí, junto al baño general de la casa, aunque solo era para visitas pues generalmente cada quien usaba el baño de su habitación, Carl por su parte cerró su puerta y fue a sentarse al borde de su cama matrimonial, tomó entre sus arrugadas manos el marco de la foto del amor de su vida y suspiró.

—Hay Ellie... no se que haré el día en que tenga que decirle la verdad... y cada vez está más cerca esa fecha. Te extraño mucho —susurró y besó el retrato, dejándolo de vuelta a su lugar para entrar a la cama y ahora sí, tener una merecida noche de descanso.

Ana por su parte llegó y se descalzó sus zapatillas rosa oscuro para tumbarse a la cama y abrir la computadora portátil, desbloquearla y entrar directo a un enlace de video llamada con sus amigos. Al otro lado de la pantalla, una chica de cabellos cortos tan negros como el ébano, junto a otra con el mismo color de cabello solo que más largo, sujeto en una coleta de caballo baja.

—Hey, Melody, Mavis ¿Cómo están las cosas allá? —saludó a ambas morochas, aquella con maquillaje oscuro se apresuró a hablar.

—Tranquilas, sabes que desde que Frost y Haddock no se paran en las fiestas universitarias, éstas están pacíficas... ¿Qué le habrá pasado? —comenzó a divagar ella misma.

—Tink y Terrence se fueron justo detrás de ti, Vidia está con Winky en el patio bailando, Kristoff suspirando porque su princesa tuvo que irse y nosotras aquí, hablando contigo —en ésta ocasión habló la del cabello largo, consiguiendo un sonrojo en el rostro de Ana.

—Chicas, no podré acompañarlas el fin de semana a la pista de patinaje... estoy castigada —frunció los labios un poco al confesarse.

—Nos va a pasar lo mismo, ya sabes... papá con su blablabla... contrató un nuevo custodio el exagerado. A Melody sus padres de por sí se molestan cada vez que se pierde, mejor vamos a tu casa y hacemos una pijamada —se apresuró a hablar Mavis.

—Me encanta la idea... por cierto ¿Tu compañera de Pintura ya no llegó?

—No, pero no me extraña, su madre es rara y ella casi nunca sale... fuera de su casa y la escuela nunca me la he encontrado en la calle, ni haciendo las compras. —Melody aclaró mientras pensaba un poco. —La madre de Rapunzel es tenebrosa, como bruja de película.

Entre cotilleo y medio, fue que pasaron media hora platicando hasta el final de la fiesta, cuando ambas chicas decidieron regresar a sus casas y afrontar su castigo, la de cabello castaño rojizo se cambió, desmaquilló y entró a la cama, un impulso le hizo girar a la ventana, donde la luna llena brillaba en todo su esplendor... un cálido sentimiento brotó en su pecho ¿Qué era lo que esa noche deparaba bajo aquel manto de oscuridad iluminada? La angustia se apaciguó un momento y aquella noche, como hace mucho no hacía, pudo dormir tranquila y sin pesares.

…

No sabía si era el alcohol en su sistema o que mierda, pero el lugar lucia inclusive más agradable con cada momento, tal vez ya estaba drogado o no sabía, pero aquel lugar intoxicado que apestaba a sexo comenzaba a relajarlo un poco, además junto a él solo estaba una gruñona Merida que no paraba de rabiar entre labios... con el mundo tintado de colores gracias al alcohol en su sistema, el albino no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa burlona en sus belfos al mirar a su amiga en aquella etapa que en cada ocasión que Hiccup encontraba una nueva distracción, lo mismo que con Astrid, Vidia o Vanessa. Aunque realmente no tenía mucho que reprocharle a su amiga, pues entendía porque se mantenía al margen... el mismo castaño se lo había dejado muy claro en cada ocasión que podía con ese «Eres mi mejor amiga» que le decía inclusive sin que se diese cuenta el estrago que hacía en la peli roja.

—Si tanto quieres llamar su atención, debiste de haberte disfrazado de puta y aprovechado que estaba bebido para seducirlo. A la mañana siguiente argumentas que estaban muy ebrios y listo, nada de ratos tristes para ti —con la lengua arrastrando las letras, Jack abrió la boca para joder la existencia esa noche de Merida, quien ante tales palabras le dedicó la peor mirada culminante que poseía, inclusive con ello el Frost dejó escapar una carcajada.

—Pues a todas las putas que han querido colarse en tu cama no les ha servido, estúpido hielo virgen —lejos de molestarse con ello, no dejó de reír y entre risa y risa, habló para contestarle.

—Que va, yo por ser un imbécil enamorado, igual no te quedas atrás, el gigantón, el rubio de hamster lento y el cabello de princesa nunca consiguieron más que besitos furtivos tuyos. No llames virgen a alguien más cuando eres tan virgen como ese alguien, Mer.

Touche.

La peli roja dejó el vaso de ron en la mesa de descanso y se levantó de golpe, después de un «eres peor que un imbécil cuando estas ebrio, Jack» y de decir que esperaría en el auto, salió de aquel lugar ignorando inclusive al castaño Ryder que trató de detenerla, Jack dejó pasar aquello y se sirvió lo que quedaba de la botella en su vaso, siempre había tenido una lengua filosa, cínica y sarcástica que solo controlaba con sus mejores amigos y su hermana menor, aunque alcoholizado nunca podía controlar esa lengua suya. Chasqueó la lengua y bebió hasta la última gota de aquel líquido que quemaba su garganta pero servía perfecto como anestésico a su corazón... desvió la vista a la puerta abierta de aquel edificio de mala muerte y observó aquel brillo esplendoroso.

Luna llena brillante.

Bella y grande, desde pequeño había creído que la luna era hermosa, brillante y enorme, que con su brillo alejaba la oscuridad de aquella su vida, solo para conseguir dejarlo algo confundido, pues en todo ese esplendor no terminaba de entender el porque de todo el mundo... a él le tocaba tener esa vida ¿Porque su familia no fue una de nivel medio? ¿Porque no pudo ser él quien conociera a aquella mujer? ¿Porque él? Desvió la vista a su vaso, cansado de aquellas preguntas, no esperaba que alzando la vista, se encontraría con semejante visión que lo haría contener el aliento.

Era un trozo de luna.

Al menos fue lo que pensó al observar a aquella figura enfundada en un vestido azul hielo con brillantes, silueta de sirena con una abertura en la pierna derecha que dejaba ver sus zapatillas blancas de pico con un tacón ligero, piel blanca pálida hermosa, maquillaje que resaltaba sus finas facciones y una mirada tan melancólica que fue lo que lo atrapó, pues a pesar de dar el aspecto de toda una mujer de la realeza con todo y aquella mirada, demostraba lo humana que era en esa ligera pizca. No pudo más que pasar saliva trabajosamente, llamó al guardia de su amigo sin desviar su mirada, una vez este estuvo a su costado fue que lo tomó de la camisa y lo haló a sentarse junto a él.

—¿Quién es ella? —no lo dejó ni quejarse, solo preguntó.

Aquello no era un flechazo, no, atracción instantánea serían las palabras indicadas, su brillo y su aura realista y a la vez de otro mundo fue lo que llamó su atención; Eugene desvió su mirada chocolate iracunda de su amigo para clavarla en la dirección que los orbes azules del Frost no se movían... hay rayos, en definitiva era un chico con problemas aquel. Mira que el que le llamase la atención aquella mujer de hielo –mayor que él –, quien además era el trofeo personal del idiota de su jefe... ese chico era bastante idiota y con gustos caros... finos, sería la palabra correcta.

—Mierda Jack... no te gustan las fáciles... ella es «La Reina del Hielo» Elsa, no le gusta tener otros nombres y es el trofeo de Hans, ese imbécil se la pasa presumiendo de ella como mero objeto de primera calidad... también es la más cara de este lugar y... ¿Me estas escuchando al menos Jack?

—Ajá... ¿Cuánto? —a pesar de haberlo preguntado y escuchado, no le prestó la mínima de atención, sus ojos bailaban con los movimientos de la rubia platinada, aunque algunas miradas la notaron, de inmediato se habían desviado, aunque para un chico con un clásico en perfecto estado... no le parecía ser un precio justo para una reina... ella valía más, algo se lo gritaba y de alguna forma muy descabellada, sentía que no pertenecía a aquel mundo clandestino.

Dejó al castaño hablando solo, se había levantado ligero y caminaba como si estuviera sobrio, lo cual era una falacia entera, acercándose a aquella dueña de ojos azul cobalto, quien para cuando vino a notarlo ya estaba junto a ella... pero no supo que decirle, su boca se había abierto una y otra vez sin saber que decir. Elsa no podía jactarse de ser la mujer más observadora, tampoco de ser la más perspicaz, pero tenía un instinto digno de su familia, por eso era que al bajar aquellos escalones sintió un cambio como desde la primera vez que piso aquel sitio, no sentía... el ambiente era el mismo, el dueño era el mismo idiota, las chicas erannlas mismas.

¿Qué había diferente?

Sabía que beber no era de sus fuertes pero solo con alcohol en su sistema se dignaba a bajar a aquel teatro de mala muerte a «trabajar» como decía Hans, se acercó a la barra junto a las escaleras para solicitarle a Eref un poco de ron en solitario, el vaso acababa de ser entregado y a su costado ya se encontraba alguien, bueno, nunca sucedía de inmediato así que debía de admitir que el ser abordada tan pronto la tomó con la guardia baja, lo mismo que el cruzar su mirada con aquella melancólica de aquel «cachorro de lobo» que sufría bajo la luna llena. De cabello blanco y tez pálida que simulaba más a un muerto que la suya, luceros azul celeste, claros de tal forma que a diferencia de los suyos, te dejaban ver su alma y sentimientos con tanta facilidad que el saber que aquella era la primera vez que el chico visitaba aquel tipo de lugares, fue facil para Elsa... además de todo aquel aura de miserable y el brillo único de toda su persona la eclipsaron por un instante, observarlo era como observar la nieve en plena noche de luna llena.

Recargó su codo en la barra y su barbilla sobre la mano de aquel brazo, observando fijamente y escruñendo todo lo que era aquel chico albino, fue que la Arendelle se permitió esbozar una mueca parecida a una sonrisa melancólica, aquel gesto devolvió la sensatez a Jack, quien pidió al barman un «beso de ángel» el cual no tardó mucho en llegar a sus cordura a medias había llegado, caer en cuenta de que se encontraba en aquel prostíbulo y no en un bar, había una diferencia enorme entre ambos y la situación que se hubiera dado de ser diferente.

Provablemente de haberla conocido en un bar es que le hubiera sacado una plática común, la hubiera molestado y después hecho reír para observar una bella sonrisa de su parte, le hubiera dado un cumplido y en su compañía hubiera terminado de olvidar la razón por la cual estaba bebiendo en aquella bella noche, después de invitarla a bailar le hubiera pedido su número en varias ocasiones pues por su mirada era lógico que no resultaría algo tan sencillo aquello, un par de salidas y un primer beso robado, una amistad firme y con el paso de los meses hubiera terminado enamorado de ella perdidamente.

Pero la realidad era otra.

Ni él ni ella olvidaban la razón por la que estaban ahí, dolor, maldición, no importando lo que fuese... estaban ahí, uno junto al otro con el hielo inundando cada rincón de sus corazones, ocultando la calidez para dejar a los cascarones que ahora compartían miradas, inocencia opacada por un corazón roto, sueños de un ángel tan rotos como sus alas. Tan similares y tan diferentes, tan complementados uno del otro, dos piezas resquebrajadas de aquel rompecabezas creando una escena lastimera que bajo la luz de la luna llena, que a susurros hablaba con ambas almas, platicando sus deseos a modo de un encuentro predestinado que de diversas formas llenaría las penumbras de aquellos helados corazones.

* * *

**.**

**Cada capítulo usaré uno que otro personaje que provablemente ustedes conozcan pero no estará de más mencionarlos, que es más divertido así. Personajes agregados en este capítulo:**

**-Heather - del universo de "How to train your Dragon" en la serie de Jinetes de Berk. Astrid es Astrid, no necesita presentación.**

**-Elena - de la película "El caldero mágico" de Disney.**

**-Carl y Ellie Fredicksen - de la linda peli de "Up".**

**-Kristoff (Kristoforo) - Ya lo conocen al amante de renos.**

**-Tinkerbell, Vidia, Periwinkle (Winky) y Terrence -Hadas [y... hado (?)] del universo de Tinkerbell y Peter Pan.**

**-Melody - La hija de Eric y Ariel de "La sirenita (uno y dos)"**

**-Mavis - Hotel Transilvania, hija de Dracula sobreprotector (?).**

**-Eref - El musculoso de la segunda película de "How To Train Your Dragon" (?).**

**-Vanessa -La versión humana de Úrsula en la película de "La sirenita" (cabello negro y ojos violetas... if you know, super la bruja).**

**-Gigantón, cabello de princesa, rubio de hamster lento - Los hijos de los clanes de "Brave" xD ya saben quien es cada quien, a mi no me engañan.**

**.**

**Nnia01.- **_Una enorme disculpa por la enorme espera, en serio, gracias por tu review y espero esto te guste (?)._

**MyobiXHitachiin.- **_Si, es nuevo xD por eso lo escribí (?) etto... gracias por el review ¡Concuerdo contigo! Hay que castrar a Hans, quemarlo con leña y tirarlo al río (?)._

**dizzy-miss-lizzieeeeee.- **_Aaww ¡Gracias por la suerte! Y una enorme disculpa por tardar rqnto en la actualización ewe..._

**Ariel.- **_Aquí está, aquí está, aquí está... perdona la demora, gracias por el review y el fav, eres un amor :3_

**ashlee bravo 199981.- **_Pues la sigo entonces xD Lamento la tardanza_

**Miss choco-chips.-**_ Owww ¿En serio está bien narrada? Me esfuerzo en que no queden incoherencias y la lectura les sea divertida, espero que este cap te guste y me acompañes hasta el final de la historia... que espero no tardar tanto en alcanzar..._

**Dark Moon 00.- **_Mi vidaaa ¡Hace tanto que no te leo! Y ahora en esta sección * - * simplemente hermoso, sobre todo que ames el Jelsa xD Well, si es la primera historia que lees de esta pareja ¡Bienvenida al fandom! A mi también me gusta la idea del bajo mundo por ahí, bastante... es por eso que hice esta cosa que no se si se pueda llamar fic xD. Oh si, pobre Elsa :I me ensañé con ella en el fic pero bueh... sino, no seria H/C... mutuo xD Ana pues ya vez lo que ha sido de ella, además de que he venido agregando más enredos y haciendo realidad el dicho de "el mundo es muy chico" con esto. Respecto a los papeles oh si Hiccup es el jefe de una peligrosa mafia muajajaja (?) también Merida, Punzie, Ana, Flynn... y otros cuantos que estaré metiendo por ahí, este es solo el segundo capítulo y pienso agregar unas cuantas cosas malas por ahí que solo haran arder el fuego en los fríos corazones de los prota._

**Lamento en serio el retraso que esto tiene, varias cosillas se han cruzado por ahí junto con más ideas y pendientes y hasta ahora tuve la oportunidad de postear la conti del fic U¬¬ Solo como aclaración, Jack NO está enamorado de Elsa ni viseversa... solo que como dos almas incomprendidas y sufridas que las volví en mi fic, se atraen. A esos lectores silenciosos ¡Muchisimas gracias! A los que de me dejaron review igual un enorme gracias y un abrazo psicológico... si ven errores u horrores ortográfics es porque estoy desde el móvil y no importa cuanto lea y re-lea... no los encontré. Gracias por leer~**

**.**

* * *

_×º°"˜`"°º×_

…

…

¿Reviews? Escuché por ahí que bajas un kilo por cada uno (?)

…

…

_×º°"˜`"°º×_

_._

**S**k**y n' I**c**e **_Queen_** B**eilshmild**t. **_Lovely charm._

**.**

.


End file.
